Far Away
by EscapingReality2992
Summary: Sequel to A Thousand Years. That was Lily's Pov. This is James' Pov later that night when he finds Lily at the Astronomy Tower, inspired by the song Far Away by Nickelback.


**Disclaimer: Do not own characters.**

**its more inspired by the lyrics of Far Away by Nickelback..Hope you enjoy! :)**

Far Away

He silently uttered the enchantment and stuffed what looked like a regular piece of parchment in his pocket. His feet barely made any noise against the stone flooring of the Astronomy Tower. It was a little after midnight, he was exhausted from the previous day's events and then the consequences but he had something to take care of before he could finally call it a night of a _very_ long day.

He didn't know what would happen in the next few moments, but he had been waiting for this patiently for a year and then not so patiently for twelve hours now. It had taken him a little too long for him to understand why, but last night had proved her right. Times were darker than ever, and growing up was no longer a choice. It was a necessity.

She had been kinder and warmer this year.

She was no longer the girl he pined for and wanted to impress. She was, now, the girl who helped him out of detentions and sat up all night with him in the Common Room talking about life and family.

He walked up to the top, knowing she was up there. He had wanted to give their friendship more time before he brought this up, thinking that maybe she would feel what he had been for so long. But last night was his wake-up call. As their time at the castle was drawing to an end, the possibility of a future with her was fading away.

Life was too short and this could be his last chance.

He didn't know how to describe his feelings for this girl. But then, who needed descriptions? James Potter was no fool, he knew very well that his love for Lily Evans was not secret of the decade. And he also realised that most of it was his own doing. See, that's mature.

It started in third year as a silly crush that never went away. As his feelings grew stronger, his attempts to get her attention got more pathetic. Until the day Remus asked him to "deflate his head" and then maybe Lily would give him a chance.

He saw her sitting there on the floor by the edge, hugging her knees, staring out into space. She was still in her school robes. It was getting cold, and the only sound that could be heard was the wind blowing past the tower. Moonlight was pouring in, it almost gave her hair an eerie shine.

An involuntary shiver ran down his body, he couldn't really decide if it was the cold or her, or maybe something else. He thought to himself, standing there watching her, that he could do this forever. But he wouldn't. Because that would be creepy.

Before he could register it, she was getting up from her position on the floor and turning to leave.

Emerald eyes widened in shock and she took a step back, not realising that there was no "back".

James grabbed her on pure instinct, pulled her away from the edge.

They had been friends, for almost a year now. Holding hands, hugging; it was not thought twice about anymore. But something had shifted last night, shifted to stand on the fine line between friendship and more.

With his arm around her and mere inches between them, James could feel the heat rise around his neck and face. And she looked no better, even in the moonlight, he could easily tell she was blushing furiously.

"That was close", he hadn't expected her to break the silence.

"Yeah, are you suicidal Evans?" trying to lighten the mood, James asked lamely.

"No, are you stalking me Potter?" maybe this won't be so awkward after all.

James made a face and stuck his tongue out, twirling Lily around in his arms. Lily placed her head on his shoulder, laughing. He hugged her a little tighter and joined in the laughter. She smelt of the familiar "Lily smell" that he couldn't quite place in his tired state. The laughter died out and they stood there hugging for a few minutes.

Lily lifted her head from his shoulder, strands of her hair clinging to his stubble. He tucked it behind her ears and waited.

"We should go back", she whispered, barely audible over the gushing wind.

"Lily I changed. I'll do more, I'll be a better person. I'll always take care of you and keep you safe. I'll even-ugh-I'll even stop calling Snape Snivellus", James said quietly, his volume decreasing with every word. "I'm just asking you to give us a chance".

Lily closed her eyes and smiled.

"You don't need to do any of that", her eyes were still closed and leaned in a little.

James met her halfway for their first kiss. He kissed her for a moment and pulled back, looking at her, and smiled.

Lily smiled back at him, shivering a little. It was then that he realised that it was getting colder by the minute and she probably must be freezing, having been here for so long.

He pulled her closer, wrapping the cloak he was wearing around both of them and his arms around her waist. She put her one hand on his heart and the other at his collar, not pulling them out of his cloak.

He kissed her again, her lips cold yet soft. He heard her sigh a little against his lips and when he deepened the kiss, she let him.


End file.
